New Neighbors
by hherforlife17
Summary: Since when does getting a new neighbor drive to having problems with your marriage? Easy! When the person who moves in next door is no other than the one and only Eddie Duran. You want to know more? Read and find out! :) (I don't own any rights of HH.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of Our Problem

**Since when does getting a new neighbor drive to having problems with your marriage? Easy, when the person who moves in next door is no other than the one and only Eddie Duran. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 –Getting problems?  
**

**This morning started as usual as every morning does. I woke up feeling my husband's arms wrapped around my waist and we're just lying in each other's arms. This supposed to be a good thing right? Well it is, but the only problem with this ideal picture is the unendurable scent of alcohol coming from the mouth of that dear husband of mine. Oh I can't believe he did this again, he promised me not to. Everyone's thinking I am making a total fool of myself by being with him, but I can't help it. I really love him and hoping everyday he'll change. Although I haven't seen it in a really long time I know his loving and caring self is still in there, wanting to break out. **

**Let me tell you how our life works. I'm the one who's earning the money and he's the one that spends almost all of that. I mean don't get me wrong he could be sweet when he wants to. He sometimes brings me flowers and surprises me with a dinner, but he hasn't done any of these lately. In the last seven months every night when I come home, I found him on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand drunk as fiddler and we've been only married for two years now. Ohhh I have to get out of here. **

**I slowly started releasing myself from his grip and quickly went for my robe in the bathroom. **

**Husband: **Where are you going babe? Come back here!

**No, he woke up!**

**Loren:** I'm going to have a shower and then go prepare some breakfast. **– I stated lying cause I know he is gonna fall fast asleep again the moment I leave this room.**

**Husband: **OK, but can you please bring me some Advil? My head hurts like hell.

**Loren's thoughts:** Maybe if you haven't been drinking last night again your head wouldn't hurt.

**Loren:** Sure.

**I turned around on my feet and walked out of our bedroom closing the door quietly behind me. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed two pills of Advil from the shelf. I also poured some water in a glass and returned back to the room. Opening the room I found him asleep on the bed, like I have expected, snoring so loud that our neighbors may have heard it as well. I placed the tablets and the glass on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. **

**After I was done with my usual morning routine I grabbed my running clothes from the closet, which were a blue sport bra with black shorts, I put them on and headed out of the house. I put my earphones into my ears and started off running down the street.**

* * *

**Almost 30 minutes elapsed when I got back from my run. I'm so proud of myself. I've never been able before to run 5 miles within this short matter of time. Being angry with him brings this out of me.**

**I sighed one last time, before opening the front door and then something caught my attention. I stepped back on the porch and took a look at the house next to ours. There were two big moving trunks and four men unloading the boxes inside of it. Oh we're getting new neighbors, great! Just please God, let them be normal. We've been living here for two years and I haven't got any good friends in this area.**

**Loren's thoughts: **Maybe I will take some muffins over to welcome them after they'll be done with moving in stuff.

**I walked through the door only to find my husband standing in the living room, looking angry.**

**Husband:** Hi Lo! Where have you been?! I woke up and there was no breakfast, so I had to do it myself.

**Loren:** No one died doing their food before, so please just stop yowling like a little girl!

**Husband:** What's up with you? This morning you seemed fine.

**Loren:** Sorry… I was just doing my usual morning run and the old man next door left his garbage outside again so this kinda pissed me off.

**Husband:** It's OK. I'm going out. See you later maybe… **\- He walked up to me and after giving me a peck on my cheeks he left.**

**I have the day off and don't have to go anywhere today, so I decided after getting myself freshened up I'll start doing the muffins for the new people in the street.**

* * *

**It's 3 pm right now and I finished baking the cookies. I took the cake pan out of the oven and after waiting a few minutes for them to chill a little bit; I put them into the basket on the table. When everything was in order my dear husband decided to come home.**

**Husband: **Oh hey honey! Would you please go to the store and buy some beers for me and the guys?

**Loren:** Why do you need beer this time?

**Husband:** Tonight's the last game of the season and the guys are coming over so please buy more than usually.

**Loren:** Do you really need to get drunk again?!

**Husband:** I won't get drunk. We'll just have some beer and enjoy the last match.

**Loren:** You said the exact same thing last night and look how it ended.

**Husband:** Yes, but yesterday was the big poker game and I couldn't miss it. It was all or nothing and I had to go.

**Loren:** What did you say?

**Husband:** I said that it had been all or nothing poker game and I'd had to go.

**Loren:** And let me guess, you got nothing.

**Husband:** That doesn't matter…

**Loren:** How much did you lose?

**Husband:** Loren.

**Loren:** I asked you something. How much did you lose?

**Husband:** 200 hundred dollars…

**Loren:** Great. That is just great…

**Husband:** I will win it back, I promise!

**Loren:** Of course you will… **\- I grabbed the basket, with the muffins in it from the table and laid a dish towel above them. -** And just to answer your last question, no. I can't go to the store and buy you beers, because unlike you I have better things to do. For example: greeting our new neighbor. Have fun with your bastard friends! **– I shouted and opened the door, making sure I slammed it as hard as I could after I exited the room.**

**I'm so excited about this new neighbor. Maybe this person is a girl like me and I can finally have my girl-talks with someone who's not my mom.**

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock**

**3 minutes passed and there was still no answer. I started to lose hope they would be home, so I took one last look into the house through the window next to the door and turned around to leave. As I was taking the last step of the stairs I heard a male voice coming from the front door.**

**Guy: **Hey!

**I turned around to check who was the person and was really surprised by the picture in front of me. There was a very sexy guy, who could be at the same age as me, standing in the doorway with only his boxers on.**

**Guy:** Sorry about the lack of clothes.

**Loren's thoughts:** I don't really mind.

**I walked back up to the porch and couldn't take my eyes off of him.**

**Eddie:** My name's Eddie Duran. Can I help you with something?

**After a couple of minutes I realized that I'd been staring at the new guy's hard rock abs and haven't answered him. Aw I so wanna touch it. OMG Loren, what are you taking about?! You can't think about your new sexy neighbor like this when you have your loving husband at home who's probably drinking his regular night beers.**

**I finally lifted my gaze from his abdomen and went to look into his eyes. **

**Loren: **Sorry! I've kinda zoned out. I'm Loren Mitchell and I just came to welcome you in our street.

**Eddie:** That is really nice of you, and you even brought cookies! **\- -** Do you wanna come inside and have a something to drink maybe?

**Loren:** Sure! That'd be awesome.

**Eddie stepped aside from the door allowing Loren a way into his home. After she slowly got inside he closed the door behind her and led her into the kitchen.**

* * *

**I was in the cinema yesterday with my friends and watched Zac Efron's movie 'Neighbors'. Then we came home and decided to watch one more movie and we chose 'Temptation'. They got me really inspired and this is what I managed to get out of it. I really hope you liked it and please review if you want a new chapter!**

**All my love,**

**Bridgit.:) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaving The City

**Chapter 2 –Leaving the city  
**

**Eddie's POV**

**In my opinion introducing the persons to each other at the beginning is very important part of a relationship, so let me tell you a couple of things about my life. My name's Eddie Duran and I am 25 years old. My parents are Max and Katy Duran aka MK, the legendary duo from the 80's. They used to be the most famous artists in the world, but a few years ago they decided to recess from the spotlight and get into the path of another business. Thousands of hotels all over the states and even some in Europe too are owned by them, but they didn't finish their career as music artist as well. Sometimes there are concerts held at the club of the resorts and they perform a set of songs. In the last 5 years of my life I've been fighting for their attention and just to make them realize how responsible I am. I have also been trying to get them give me permanent control over the resorts in LA, because they are always on the road and don't have time to run attends around this area. After a long and very stressful supplication they finally trusted me enough to give me the lead of two of them. **

**Enough work talking, let's start off with the fun stuffs. I grew up in a rich family, so therefor I have always lived in luxury, which hasn't changed till today. I have an apartment near the Venice Beach and it's very cool. The neighborhood is awesome and I have a beautiful view of the ocean from my balcony. Y'all know what life is like in Los Angeles. You never know when or where you are going to run into your idol. You could just go to the grocery store for a bottle of milk and in a sudden movement you notice, that somebody you respect and admire is standing next to you. You live with this excitement every day and just hope for an encounter with your idol. The bad thing is that I don't have this kind of excitement in my life. Ever since I was little I've met a lot of this people. I think maybe I can consider a few of them as my friends as well, but you cannot fully trust in anyone in Hollywood. **

**I know I said I love my place and my life but sometimes I got enough of the craziness of the city and this lifestyle. Moving away from here has been in my mind for a while now and the continually moans, coming from the apartment above mine made the decision in my head even clearer. I'm gonna have to start looking for houses. **

* * *

**The Valley Village**

**I have checked a lot of flats and houses around the Valley area and I finally found the perfect one. It's a lovely mansion with a huge backyard and a pool. Driving through the peaceful streets of the Valley Village gave rise to an amazing feeling inside of me and I couldn't be any happier. I know nothing's gonna be the same from now on but I'm prepared for this change. My two best friend, Cameron and Tyler is sitting here with me in the car and we all are trying to find the right house. Once we arrived to our destination we all were very surprised, because it looked even better in live. **

**Tyler: **This place looks amazing.

**Eddie:** I know. I think I'm going to have a great life here.

**Cameron:** But you're not gonna get a little lonely? I mean you have this whole mansion all for yourself.

**Eddie:** Maybe I will, maybe I won't. All I know is that I need this.

**Cameron:** OK. I hope you know we're gonna support you no matter what.

**Eddie: **Yeah and I'm very thankful for that. **– They gave each other a bro hug. -** OK. Let's get started.

**We began unloading the boxes from the trunk and took all of them in the house. Every room's been given a nomination and we placed the boxes to where they belonged. Within 1,5 hours we were done and now we're standing in the hall. **

**Eddie: **Thank you guys! You were big help, without you it may have taken even a day.

**Cameron:** You're welcome! We're happy to be able to help you out, but you still have a lot to do, so we're just gonna head out.

**Eddie: **All right, then I'll see you later.

**Tyler:** Yeah. Have fun packing!

**Closing the front door behind the guys I turned around only to see mountains of boxes all over the house. Well I know one thing for sure, Cameron was not kidding. I really do have a lot of things to do.**

* * *

**3 hours later in the kitchen**

**Being done with unpacking almost all the boxes I felt a desperate need of a shower. I put the last plate in the cabinet and picking up the cardboard box I got in the path of the hallway and headed over to the staircase. I walked upstairs to my room and got rid of all my clothes on the way there. I entered the bathroom and stepped into the showering cabin. The annoying sound of the doorbell flowing through the peaceful silence of the house stopped me from leading off the tap. Lifting both of my legs out of the shower I dragged myself towards the door of the bathroom and slowly made my way through it. I walked over to the big closet, which is directly next to my king sized bed and it is full of boxes filled with my clothes, waiting to be opened up. Finding the one with the subtitle of "underwear's" I used the knife, that I left here during the day, to cut the sellotape. Taking a pair of boxers out of it I quickly put them on and rushed downstairs, taking two steps at one time. I saw a head peeping through the window beside the front door and by the look on their face they were about to leave, so I speeded up my feet and pulled the door open. **

**Eddie: **Hey!

**As I pulled the door open all I saw was a woman with her back to me. She had long brown hair and as I observed the rest of her body I couldn't help checking out her ass. This brunette slowly turned around on her feet to face me, giving me a sight of her beautiful face. I was so captivated by her beauty that I even forget about me only wearing boxers. **

**Eddie:** Sorry about the lack of clothes!

**I was expecting her to say something back, but she just stared at me with widened eyes while she brushed a mop of her hair behind her ear.**

**Eddie:** My name's Eddie Duran. Can I help you with something?

**Loren:** Sorry! I've kinda zoned out. I'm Loren Mitchell and I just came to welcome you in our street.

**Eddie:** That is really nice of you; **\- I took the basket out of her hands and tucked up the kitchen cloth allowing myself a view of muffins. -** and you even brought cookies! Do you wanna come inside and have something to drink maybe?

**Loren:** Sure! That'd be awesome!

**I stepped aside from the front door, allowing Loren a way into my house. Taking every step, till reaching the little anteroom Loren took a look around as I closed the door behind her. While walking to the kitchen I couldn't help myself and checked her out once again. She was wearing tight denim shorts with a white cropped top. Her ass looked incredible and she had killer tits as well. Oh, wait Eddie, what are you talking about? You just met this girl c'mon! You don't even know if she's single, even if I really want her to be though. We arrived to the kitchen and Loren seated herself on a barstool, that was next to the kitchen island in the middle of the room, while I took two glasses out of the cabinet. I am really glad I decided to finish the kitchen first. **

**Loren: **So what made you come to the Valley Village?

**Eddie: **Really good question. Well my parents own a bunch of hotels all over the world you know, so I've spent my entire life moving from one city to another. I've always wanted to have a place to call home, where I can settle down. Furthermore sometimes the loudness of the city is very annoying, so I decided to find myself a place to live that is more placid.

**I went to take the bottle of the orange juice out of the fridge when suddenly I felt Loren looking at me from behind. I turned around and saw her staring at my butt. The moment she realized I was looking at her she slightly blushed and down casted her look. I chuckled quietly and poured some juice into her glass. After a couple of minutes I decided to break the silence that has taken over us in the meantime. **

**Eddie: **Tell me about yourself!

**Loren:** Excuse me?

**Eddie:** I just want to get to know you better. I'm new around here and I could use a friend.

**Loren:** Why do you think I'd be a good friend for you?

**Eddie:** Because you seem to be a nice girl.

**Once I said my last sentence I saw Loren's cheeks burning up with a small speck of red and she clasped her hands together. She brushed a mop of hair behind her ear and boosted her head to look at me. I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded letting her know she can continue.**

**She began suggesting me restaurants some shops and stores, where I can have the best quality of food and any other victuals in. This was followed by introducing the tenants of the street. Then the subject was whipped in the topic of her life and the thing that I've been most afraid of was unfortunately mentioned in our conversation. To my disappointment she's married and not to anyone but a dumbass, who doesn't treat her right. **

**I mean, what kind of bastard does that? If she would be with me I'd never let her be sad. I would make sure every day to make her happy. I would kiss her every day, I would tell her every day how beautiful she is. She deserves to be treated like a queen and I'd give her that.**

**My thoughts have been tossed aside when I suddenly became aware of Loren's screaming. I lifted up my gaze from the kitchen island and I saw Loren with orange juice all over her top. Since it was white a little part of her stomach and even her pink laced bra became visible. **

**Loren: **Damn it! I'm so inapt. This is a brand new top!

**Eddie: **I have a few female tank tops in my closet upstairs; if you want me to I could give you one of them.

**Loren:** That's nice, thank you!

**We exited the kitchen and walking over to the staircase I let Loren take the stairs first. I know it would've been more logical if I'd have gone before her, but I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to see her ass again. We walked into the bedroom and I proceeded to look for the top that I promised. Little did I know, that Loren has already started changing while I was searching. **

**And there was I with a complete stranger, who I have just met, in my bedroom with only our underwear on. In a sudden movement I stepped forward and found myself getting even closer to her. I was a few meters away, when I became aware of my actions and quickly turned back around. My head told me to approach the door and leave, but my heart was thinking otherwise and suggested me keep looking. She veered around and scouring the tank top off my hand she put it on. She then walked towards the bathroom and took her dirty cloth with her.**

**Loren: **I'm done.

**Eddie:** Did you manage to gouge the tarnish out?

**Loren:** No. I think I have to say goodbye to this.

**She said while looking down at the top in her hand and not knowing where she was walking she bumped into me. **

**Loren:** Thank you for letting me, use your bathroomand I'm sorry once again. I only can imagine what you must be thinking right now. I know I am really unhandy.

**Oh honey, if you would know what I am thinking about now. To my surprise I put my hands on her waist and started rubbing it up and down with my thumbs. **

**Loren: **I should go um… my husband is probably waiting for me.

**Eddie:** No. Please just stay here.

**Our eyes got into a tight lock and I began leaning in and wondrously so did she. Once again my will was interrupted by that stupid doorbell. **

**Eddie:** Um could you please get that? I'm just gonna quickly grab something to wear and I'll be downstairs shortly after that.

**Loren:** Of course.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren:** Oh, it's you.

**Husband:** Loren! What took you so long? I was getting worried.

**Loren:** Sorry. I was just about to leave. Why are you even here? I thought you and your so called friends were watching your not-to-be-missed football game.

**Husband:** I sent the guys home. Listen babe, I am sorry! I've been an asshole towards you lately and I want to apologize for that. I know I can be really annoying sometimes, but if you would let me I'd like to make up to you for every mistake I have done in these two years.

**Here we go again; he played out his sweetheart card. I was about to respond, but got interrupted when I heard Eddie walking downstairs. **

**Eddie:** Ian? Is that you?

**Ian:** Eddie?

**Wait! Ian knows Eddie?!**

**Eddie:** Oh my God! I haven't seen you in like ages.

**Ian: **Yeah, it's been a while since we last met.

**Loren:** Wait! You guys know each other?!

**Eddie:** Yes, we do. We used to be best friends back in high school.

**Oh my God! What the hell have I just gotten myself into?! I almost kissed the former best friend of my husband!**

**Loren: **How come you've never mentioned him?

**Ian: **Because you've never asked. So Eddie how have you been?

**Eddie: **Everything's been going great since we graduated. What about you?

**Ian:** I have never been better.

**Eddie: **So what brought you here?

**Ian:** You know I was worried about my wife here and I just came to check up on her.

**Eddie:** Wait, Loren is your wife?

* * *

**I know, I know it has taken me forever to write a new chapter, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you liked the chapter and to make up for my lack of updating I'm going to put up a new story. It's called "Never say never".**

**In this summer I'll have a lot more time to write so I'm going to update more often.**

**Please send a review and enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	3. Sneak peak

**Sneak peak: The Beginning of Our Problems**

**Ian:** Why were you even at his house? Let alone the fact, that he was almost naked! **–** **asked the angry man completely ignoring his wife's previous request.**

**Loren: **I was over there, because I was greeting our new neighbor, which I had told you about like a thousand times. Do you get now what I have been talking about? You never pay attention to me; you never spend time with me. All you can do is go out with your stupid friends and come home completely hammered. I feel like I am more of a maid than a wife to you and this just proved me right.

**Ian: **Please, stop! Just stop with the criticism again! This is what you always do; nothing is good enough for you!

**Loren:** No, you do not get to criticize me! I am the one who is working her butt off 24/7, just trying to maintain this family when it's supposed to be your job and you don't even have one! Now tell me that fucking story!

**Ian:** I said I did not want to talk about! Which part of that do you not understand?

**For a brief moment, she was seriously afraid of him. He's never taken this tone with her before and the way his fists raised, when they were yelling at each other made her think that he was going to hit her.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you. This morning you practically begged me for my forgiveness and now you're yelling at me again. You know what; I am so tired of going over the exact same circle every single day. I'm going for a walk. **– She turned to walk out of the house but decided to say him one more thing. –** Just so you know, don't even bother coming to the bedroom tonight, because you're sleeping on the couch.

**Ian:** You can't just…


	4. Chapter 3 - Fighting Temptations

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating this story for such a long time, but unfortunately I lost inspiration and did not know what to write. I hope you will like this chapter and I am going to try to update my stories more often, from now on, but can't promise anything. I wanted to update this chapter a little bit earlier this week, but unfortunately I fell down the stairs and was transmitted to hospital for a few days. I am back now and today was the last day of school and the winter break finally began. I hope you like it and thank you for waiting so patiently!**

**Remember: The more review I get, the faster I am going to update the next chapter. If the number of reviews will overcome 10, then this story will be sure to be continued.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Love, **

**~Bridgit.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of the characters!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Fighting Temptations**_

"_**I never resist temptation, because I have found that things that are bad for me do not tempt me."  
\- George Bernard Shaw **_

**The Duran Household**

**Ian: **Yes, she is. Isn't she beautiful? **– asked Ian as he wrapped his right arm around his wife's shoulder and give her a small kiss on the lips, as he was showing off his territory. **

**I have heard quite a few interesting things throughout my entire life, but what I have just been a witness of, definitely tops them all. To say that I was surprised to hear those four little words coming out of the mouth of my former best friend, which by the way reeked of whisky, would've been an understatement. At that very moment, you could actually hear as the realization of my previous conversation with Loren hit my head. The bastard Loren had been talking about is Ian, which means that he is the one who did all of those awful things to her, which Loren had talked to me about during the afternoon. The sheer fact that Loren's mysterious dickhead husband was Ian, the womanizer, made me feel beyond angry. I sat by and watched him hurting thousands of girls back when we were young, while doing nothing about it, but the idea of him doing the same things to Loren somehow sent me over the edge. I was fuming with anger and I wanted to punch him right here and right now. I couldn't believe that Ian would treat a woman like that, I mean c'mon! Loren is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, she is kind, intelligent, and thoughtless and she is simply the entire package. **

**Although, I was still furious with him a tiny part of me understood why Ian was being like this. I mean, Ian Mitchell being married to someone was just something I never expected to see. All the time I have known him for, Ian has never been the one to settle down with a girl and has always been against it, saying that he is not cut out for this life. He's always been the player of the town and now to see him together with Loren suddenly made a pang of jealousy inside of me come up and I felt beyond mad. Taking big but still unnoticeable breaths, I tried to relax my body, otherwise I felt like I was going to blow up. Just as I was about to calm down Ian did the unexpected thing he could ever do. He wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulder and gave her a peck on the lips and I couldn't help but think that it was meant to piss me off. As the anger kept on building up inside of me, I tried to play it cool and sent a small smile towards the couple next to me. **

**Eddie: **She sure is… Well then, I believe congratulations are in order. It's good to know that things are going great with you.

**Ian: **Thank you Eddie! It is very nice of you to say that. **– sensing the awkwardness of the situation, he quickly tried to change the subject. -** What about you? Have you got any special lady in your life?

**He was about to answer the question Ian bombarded him with when suddenly Loren spoke up, interrupting him. **

**Loren: **I'm sorry Eddie I'd love to get to know more about you, but unfortunately we have to go now. It was pleasure meeting you Eddie. I hope to see you around.

**Eddie:** Wait; don't you want to stay over a little more? We could have a glass of wine and maybe chat a little bit. There is a lot to catch up on.

**Ian:** I'm sorry but we really are in a hurry. _I guess_. **– He mumbled the last part of his sentence because he did not quite understand how come that Loren was in such a hurry. This kind of made his suspicion inside grow even more.**

**Eddie:** OK then, I guess I will see you around. Bye!

**Loren:** Yes, definitely. Bye!

**And with that being said, Loren and Ian walked out of the door with the knowledge that they won't be back here in the near future. Little did they know that no matter how hard they would try to stay away, faith will always lead them back here. **

* * *

**The Mitchell Household **

**Her husband's previous actions caught Loren off guard, because he has never, like ever been this intimate with her in front of anyone else. They don't go out very often but even if they do, he barely holds hands with her and now he called her beautiful and kissed her?! WTF?! The worst thing is that she could still feel the smell of whisky in his breath. Quickly recovering from this shock, she rejected Eddie's offer to stay over and rushed out of the house, as soon as she could. After the awkward situation at the Duran house, the members of the Mitchell family headed home, having a rather heated conversation. **

**Loren: **How come you have never told me about him? **– questioned the brunette her husband, while slamming the front door as hard as she could.**

**Ian:** Because I never thought I would see him again, OK? You know, the way we left off things is sort of intricate.

**Loren:** Why is it so intricate?

**Ian:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Loren:** But I want to know!

**Ian:** Why were you even at his house? Let alone the fact, that he was almost naked! **–** **asked the angry man completely ignoring his wife's previous request.**

**Loren: **I was over there, because I was greeting our new neighbor, which I had told you about like a thousand times. Do you get now what I have been talking about? You never pay attention to me; you never spend time with me. All you can do is go out with your stupid friends and come home completely hammered. I feel like I am more of a maid than a wife to you and this just proved me right.

**Ian: **Please, stop! Just stop with the criticism again! This is what you always do; nothing is good enough for you!

**Loren:** No, you do not get to criticize me! I am the one who is working her butt off 24/7, just trying to maintain this family when it's supposed to be your job and you don't even have one! Now tell me that fucking story!

**Ian:** I said I did not want to talk about! Which part of that phrase do you not understand?

**For a brief moment, she was seriously afraid of him. He's never taken this tone with her before and the way his fists raised, when they were yelling at each other made her think that he was going to hit her.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you. This morning you practically begged me for my forgiveness and now you're yelling at me again. You know what; I am so tired of going over the exact same circle every single day. I'm going for a walk. **– She turned to walk out of the house but decided to say him one more thing. –** Just so you know, don't even bother coming to the bedroom tonight, because you're sleeping on the couch.

**Ian:** You can't just…

* * *

**Almost a whole week passed by after the awkward reunion between Eddie and Ian and somewhat expectedly, Eddie hasn't seen Ian or Loren, though a little part of him knew that they have been avoiding him on purpose. Neither of them could say that they were looking for opportunities to run into each other but at least, Eddie was sort of trying to make things work. Unfortunately, it was useless because every time he attempted to start a conversation with him, Ian always had a pretty good, obviously made-up reason to back out from the situation. What hurt Eddie was the fact that Loren was no better. For example, one day when she and Eddie went out for the newspaper at the same time, she instantly turned around on her heals and rushed back to the house. That was on Monday and now a few days later at the Duran Household, Eddie was finally done unpacking his things and everything was organized. The place started to look like less than a battlefield, thanks to Tyler and Cameron who came over a few times this week to help him out and together they managed to finish it in less than 6 days. At the moment, he was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast for himself, while thinking about his newfound beautiful brunette neighbor. **

**His deep thoughts were interrupted when suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door. He quickly dropped the spatula, which had been in his hand all along to turn the pancakes, and walked downstairs to check out the new visitor. Little did he know that he was going to be surprised quite a bit by the person, standing on the other side of that door.**

**Eddie: **Hold on! I'm coming.

**Having gotten a hold of the doorknob, he finally pulled it open and saw a long-time-no-see lost loved one, his sister:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melissa.**

**Eddie:** Mel?! Is this really you?

**Melissa:** Yes, it is me.** – She opened her arms waiting for her long time no see brother to hug her. - **What? I don't even get a hug? I thought at least a little piece of you would miss me but I guess I was wrong.

**Eddie: **Of course I missed you. You're my favorite sis.

**Melissa:** I am your only sister.

**Eddie:** It doesn't mean that you can't be my favorite.

**Melissa:** Right… So, you've got a nice place here.

**Eddie:** You like it? I wasn't sure if I made the right decision by moving here but I fall more and more in love with this place every day.

**Melissa:** I can understand that. **– said Eddie's little sister excitedly as she took a look around the huge mansion. -** I have a question though. What are you doing in the Valley Village? The last time I checked, you lived in Nashville.

**Eddie:** That was two years ago. A lot has happened since then…

**Melissa:** Such as?

**Eddie: **Having spent a few more months in Nashville, I decided to move to New York to help mom and dad out at the hotel. I worked there for about a year and finally managed to get them to give me the lead of two of the resorts in LA.

**Melissa:** Huh. At least they have you to fancy.

**Eddie:** Mel, you and I both know that they miss you very much. They really did regret everything. They love you, too.

**Melissa:** Of course they do. **– exclaimed Melissa sarcastically. -** Anyways, can we please talk about something other than our parents? I haven't seen you in two years and I wanna know what's been going on with you.

**Eddie:** Sure. Let's just sit on the couch. I'll bring us something to drink.

**Having spent almost 4 four hours with talking about the past few years, they haven't seen each other. They tried to share every little detail and fill the each other in on everything they had missed in the last couple of years, but they knew that they couldn't discuss the previous four years in just a mere hours, therefore they decided to call it a day and after giving Mel a tour around the mansion, they both went on their separate ways.**

**Eddie:** Make yourself at home! Pack your things out or do whatever you want to do. I'm going for a run. I'll see you later!

**Melissa:** OK. Bye! Love you!

**Eddie:** Love you, too!

* * *

**Runyon Canyon **

**After his talk with Melissa, Eddie made his way out of the house into the garage and hopped into his car. Driving for a little bit over 15 minutes, he finally got to the Runyon Canyon and warming up his muscles a little bit, he began with his usual loop. Enjoying every minute of his first run, he decided to do another round and quickly getting up from the ground, he took off running again. It was still very early in the morning and the fresh air combined with the view of the city, somehow always gave Eddie a random sense of freedom. Getting on his full speed for the rest of the round, he was finished with his second run, as well. Not really taking a look around, he got rid of his muscle shirt and proceeded to do some pushups. He was really into it, when suddenly he felt somebody watching him from behind. He turned around curiously, only to see Loren running towards him while looking at him instead of her surroundings. All of a sudden, she fell over due to a small stone, she had not noticed because of her nonstop Eddie watch. **

**Eddie: **Are you OK?

**Loren:** I don't really know. My ankle hurts and I think it might be wrenched. I'm so sorry, I am just so clumsy.

**Eddie:** Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault that you fell over.

**Loren's thoughts:** Well, actually it is.

**Eddie:** C'mon! I will get you home. Can you stand on it?

**Loren: **I don't think so.

**Eddie:** Well then there's only one thing we can do.

**Loren:** What are you talking about? **– asked Loren completely clueless.**

**Before she could have said something else, her question had been already answered when Eddie scooped her in his arms bridal style and started carrying her down the hill.**

* * *

**The Duran's Resident**

**It took Eddie and Loren about 15 minutes to get back to the Valley Village with Eddie's car, even though he intentionally took the long way back home. Loren kept on asking Eddie if he was OK with carrying her every 5 minutes and Eddie would answer with the same thing every time, saying that it is not a problem and she is not heavy at all. Having gotten back, Loren wanted to go home but could not because Eddie insisted on taking her to his house and call a doctor to have her ankle checked out. Loren tried to refuse his offer but Eddie was relentless, so eventually she gave in. Whilst waiting for the doctor, they began talking about anything and everything. Unfortunately for them, the doctor finally arrived, forcing them to finish up their 15-minute long conversation. Confirming Loren's anticipation, the doctor recommended taking an X-ray and also a lot of relaxing for the following few days. After making sure once again that everything was OK with Loren's ankle, Eddie reluctantly agreed to let her go. At the moment, they are saying their goodbyes on Eddie's porch.**

**Loren: **Thank you so much for taking care of me. **– She said playing with the hem of her top, avoiding the eye-contact with him. **

**Taking a note on the awkwardness of the situation, Eddie quickly answered with the first thing that came to mind.**

**Eddie:** It was my pleasure.

**Loren:** I guess I am going to get going. See you around?

**Eddie:** Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye!

**Loren:** Bye!

**At that same moment, a SUV pulled up on the driveway, drawing each of their attention to it. Loren was very well aware that people walking by could sense the chemistry between them and people gossiping about her and Eddie is the last thing she wants, therefore she waved at Eddie one last time and took off. She still has not fully figured out what is exactly going on between them, but she knew very well that she had some kind of feelings for him. Of that she is certain but claimed them as side-effects of her not-so-active sexual life with her not-so-attractive-anymore husband. Quickly giving Eddie a hug along with a kiss on the cheek, she took off and decided to call her mother because she is in a desperate need of a girl talk. **

**When Loren vacated from the porch Melissa hopped out of the car and looked quizzically at her brother, who had yet to take a note on her presence. Quickly following his gaze, which was still focused on Loren, she furrowed her eyebrows together at the sight and she quickened her steps, walking over to Eddie. **

**Melissa:** Who was that? **– asked Melissa kind of astonished because Eddie was still staring at the stranger across the street.**

**Eddie:** Just a friend.

**Melissa:** She didn't seem like 'just a friend' to me. Are you seriously dating again?

**Eddie:** Mel, please stop it! I'm not dating and as I told you, she was just a friend. She actually lives across the street. **\- Giving him a knowing look, Melissa was very quick to break Eddie's objection**

**Eddie:** OK, I'll admit that she's beautiful and may like her a little bit, but it's pointless.

**Melissa:** Why would it be pointless?

**Eddie:** She's taken.

**Melissa:** By whom?

**Eddie:** By no other than the one and only Ian Mitchell.

**Melissa:** Wait, do you mean your childhood best friend Ian, my Ian?!

**Eddie:** Yes, I do. Believe me; I was as surprised as you are right now.

**Melissa:** He lives here?! When did you want to tell me that?

**Eddie:** I'm sorry, OK? I just assumed that after everything that had gone down between the two of you, you didn't want to see him again.

**Melissa:** He was my first and only love. It's not that easy to get over those feelings, you know?

**Eddie**: You'd be surprised how easy it is. Just look at me and Chloe!

**Melissa:** Yeah, that is a whole different story.

**Eddie:** Why would it be?

**Melissa:** Because deep down you knew that you didn't love her and that you weren't meant to be together. It's different with Ian. We really loved each other. I just can't believe he is married to someone else.

**Eddie**: What did you expect him to do? You thought that he was gonna wait for you to show up again. Mel, you took off totally unannounced and disappeared for more than four years! I for one didn't even know if you had been alive or not for two years.

**Melissa:** I know Eddie and I am sorry for that. I just couldn't put up with everything that'd happened anymore and all I wanted to do was running away. I wanted to forget about that part of my life and move on and the only way to do that was to lose contact with everybody I had ever cared about.

**Eddie: **I know that it must've been really hard but you have got to let him go.

**Melissa:** I guess you're right. It just sucks hearing that he's moved on and happy.

Eddie: I know, but if it makes you feel any better I am here whenever you want to talk. I'm going up to my room.

**Eddie:** You don't want to talk about it?

**Melissa:** I think I am already talked out, but thanks for the offer, anyways.

**With that being said, she turned around on her feet and headed off to her room. She knew that Eddie's intentions were genuine but she was just not ready to talk. The amount of information she has just learned hit her right in the heart and she was really close to crying. She just couldn't believe that the love of her life was actually moved on from her. **

* * *

**A couple of hours later **

**Having been thinking about everything she found out in the last couple of hours, she decided that she has got to fight for the things she love. She let him go once and she sure as hell is not going to again. The chance of her being rejected by him is very high, but a tiny part of her told her that Ian still loves her. She rapidly got up from her bed and went downstairs. They need to put an end to this.**

**Eddie:** What are you doing?

**Melissa**: I'm going over to talk to him.

**Eddie**: No, you're not.

**Melissa:** Eddie, I've done a lot of thinking and I realized that I cannot give up on him. Our love is special and it is not often to come by.

**Eddie:** Mel, you have to understand that Ian's already made his choice. He moved and he's happy now, so you're not gonna go over there.

**Melissa:** You can't stop me.

**Eddie: **Yes, I can because I'm your brother and you live under my roof.

**Melissa:** I. Don't. Care. You can throw me out whenever you wish, I'm still going.

**Eddie:** No, Melissa you're not going over there!

**Melissa:** Why not? It would be beneficial for the both of us. You get the girl all for yourself and I get Ian back.

**Eddie:** Melissa, shut the hell up!How many times do I have to tell you that I am not into Loren? End of story.

**Melissa: **You can keep denying that for as long as you want to but you and I both know that it is only a matter of time till you won't be able to fight the temptation. What are you going to do then?

**Eddie:** I've got no idea.

**Melissa:** See, this is why we need to take this step. We need to split them up in order for us to be with the ones we want.

**Eddie:** As much as I would like that to happen, I'm not going to help you ruin their marriage.

**Melissa:** Oh, so you finally admit that you like her.

**Eddie:** Yes, I do, OK? I'm crazy about her and every time I saw her all I want to do is to run up to her and kiss her, but I know that I can't because it is not right. She's married and I am not that type of person to help someone cheat on their partner. So, here's what I am going to do. From now on, I'm going to try my best to stay away from her and just simply avoid making any kind of contact with her.

**Mel:** Oh really? And how do you intend to do that? Now that you and Ian are reunited maybe play some catch up while they're making out in front of you? I know for sure you'd like that.

**Eddie:** I told you to drop this topic. I'm done talking to you. **– He picked up his briefcase and turned towards his sister one last time. -** Now, I've got to hurry, because I am already late for my meeting. Once again, don't you dare go over there!

**Melissa's thoughts: **Oh, you wish…

* * *

**The Mitchell's Household**

**Knock, knock**

**Loren: **Hello! **– greeted Loren the visitor as her voice filled with confusion. -** Can I help you with something?

**Person:** As a matter of fact, you can. I believe Ian Mitchell lives here. I'm looking for him.

**Loren: **And may I ask who are you?

**Melissa: **Somebody from his past.

**Before Loren could have answered, Ian came down the stairs and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Ian: **Babe, who's at the door? Melissa?!

**Melissa:** Hey! Did you miss me?

**Ian:** What are you doing here?

**Melissa:** I came to talk to you. Can I come in?

**Ian:** Sure.

**Ian answered her demand with hesitancy because he was not quite sure what is left for Melissa and him to talk about. Slowly stepping aside from the doorway, he made room for his former significant other to enter the house and she gladly accepted it. **

**Loren:** Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on here? How do you even know my husband?

**Melissa: **Don't worry! Everything is going to be explained in a couple of minutes.

**Ian:** No Melissa stop it right there and right now! If that is going to be the topic of our conversation, then do not even bother to come in.

**Melissa:** You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of this moment.

**Ian:** Are we really going to do this right now, let alone in front of her?

**Melissa:** She's your wife and she has a right to know, because by the look on her face I assume you probably haven't told her about us.

**Ian:** Melissa, you can't just show up at my unannounced after all those years and everything to my wife. I've moved on, I'm finally happy now and believe me, it was not an easy thing to do. What do you want from me Melissa? You thought that I was going to wait for you after you disappeared for years.

**There's more to the story and you will find out the rest in the upcoming chapters.**

**Loren:** Wait a minute! You gave her a freaking promise?! When I asked you about your exes you said that I was the only one you had ever been serious with!

**Melissa:** Um, you didn't let me finish. Not only did he give me a promise ring but he also proposed marriage to me a couple of months afterwards.

**Loren:** Great, this just keeps getting better and better. What's next? You have a kid?

**Ian: **Loren, please for only a second, just shut the hell up!

**Loren:** You did not just tell me to shut up

**Ian:** I'm sorry. I did not expect to see Eddie and Melissa ever again in my life and now they just appeared completely out of the blue. Everything is just so complicated and I am so confused right now.

**Loren:** Confused, huh? I bet that my confusion is a hell lot more bigger than yours. You know what is also complicated? It is the fact that we have been married for two years now and I feel like I don't even know you anymore. The more days pass by, the more secrets come to light and I'm just getting so tired of your secrecy.

**Ian:** Loren, please wait! Just let me explain!

**Loren:** I said leave me alone! I don't want to hear your explanation. I just want to be left the hell alone.

* * *

**Loren's Point of View**

**I feel confused. I just don't understand what the heck happened just now. Ian and I were finally talking things over but of course somebody had to show up. At first, I was quite a bit surprised to see a beautiful curvy woman standing in front of the door. What surprised me even more was that Ian knew her. What is more, a few other interesting information also came into light. The only thing that is sure at this moment is that I really need to get out of here. I just can't handle it anymore. There are so many secrets I need to process. After yelling Ian's head off, I took my jacket out of the wardrobe and shutting the door behind me as hard as I could, I headed off into the cold night. A couple of minutes of walking past by, when I finally looked up from the ground. It seemed to be the most interesting thing right now. As soon as I recognized the place I was at, I quickly ran up to the porch and knocked on the door. I don't know how I ended up here, my mind kind of found its own way here but if I am allowed to say this I am really happy it did.**

**Eddie: **Loren? What are you doing here? **– asked Eddie clearly caught off guard by seeing her on his porch. **

**Loren:** I feel like my whole marriage has been a bunch of lies and it just keeps getting more and more and I am just so confused right now. **– cried Loren out, as hundreds of tears streamed down on her cheeks.**

**Eddie:** What happened?

**Loren:** I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me, I shouldn't have come here. I… I'm sorry.

**Eddie:** Loren, stop! **– He said as he took her into his arms. -** What's wrong? What has got you like this?

**He wanted find out what could have gotten Loren like, at any cost and he just wanted to rip off the head of whoever hurt her. Waiting a couple of minutes for her to answer, he took a hold of her hand and invited her to go inside.**

**Eddie: **Come on! Let's go inside!

**He got her seated on the couch in the living room and rapidly took off to get her some tea. Fortunately, he just finished making a pot of it a mere minute ago.**

**Eddie:** Here, drink this! – said a concerned Eddie and gave her a cup.

**Loren:** Thank you!

**Eddie:** Are you ready to tell me what happened?

**Heaving a sigh, Loren decided that no harm could come out of telling somebody what happened. She just wanted to get it out of her chest and Eddie made her feel so at ease. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her shoulder was just exactly what she needed at the moment. **

**Loren:** I don't know, I don't really remember her name.

**Eddie: **How did she look like?

**Loren:** She was small and had a curvy figure. She had brown hair with soft curves and wore a blue dress…

**Eddie:** Oh, no…

**Loren:** What is the matter?

**Eddie:** I don't know how to tell you this Loren, but the person who was at your house may be my sister. Do you remember her name? That would help a lot.

**Loren:** If I remember well her name is Melissa. **\- Seeing the look on his face, she finally came to realization. - **Wait, she is your sister?! Why didn't you tell me about her?

**Eddie:** I wanted to but you both have been avoiding me like the plague.

**Loren:** That's bullsh…

**Eddie:** Loren, please do not even try to deny it.

**Loren:** What else happened between them? I still feel like they are hiding something from me.

**Eddie**: I think that's something you need to discuss with your husband not me.

**Loren:** I would love to but he's not willing to talk about it.

**Eddie:** Still, you should talk about this with him.

**Loren:** Eddie, that decision is for me to make. Now tell me what you know!

**Eddie:** And those things are not for me to tell, therefore I am not going to tell you anything.

**Loren: **I just can't believe that he's been lying to me for two years now. **– Loren could not fight the tears anymore and broke down sobbing.**

**Eddie:** It's OK. Come here! **– He pulled her into an embrace and began softly caressing her back. - **I'm here. I've got you.

**5 minutes later**

**Loren:** Thank you for comforting me! It is nice to finally have somebody to lean on.

**In a sudden movement, Loren stood on her toes and placed a small kiss on Eddie's lips. At first, Eddie was just standing there completely paralyzed, not really knowing what to do. He finally reacted and wrapped her arms around Loren's waist. He tightened his grip around her and brushed his lips on hers.**

**Having been making out for a few minutes, Loren became aware of her actions and quickly pulled herself up from Eddie's lap. The weird thing is that she did not even remember how she got there.**

**Eddie: **Loren…

**This was the only word he could say. He has been dreaming of what it would feel like to have her lips against his and it was even more amazing than he thought. It literally just took his breath away.**

**Loren:** Don't tell! **– said the brunette, her voice filled with confusion, before storming out of the mansion.**

After Loren had run out of the house, I was unable to make any movements because my body was still overwhelmed by the shock of the kiss Loren and I just shared. I know that it didn't last for more than 2 minutes but still I felt something very strange in my body.

I've been fanaticizing about her for weeks and I figured if I am going to feel guilty about something than it's gotta be this.** – thought Eddie as he quickly jumped up from the couch and rushed out of the house in hopes of catching Loren before she disappears again. Luckily for him, Loren was standing in front of house. **

**Oh my freaking Gosh! What the hell did I just do? I just kissed the former best friend of my husband, with whom I am not on the best terms with right now and whose ex-girlfriend aka fiancé, or I don't really know what to call her anymore, decided to return in his life after all those years. This is really messed up. My deep thoughts had been interrupted as soon as Eddie noticed me still standing on the front porch. I quickly walked down the stairs and took off in the direction of my house, trying to avoid an awkward conversation with Eddie, but unfortunately I was too late. **

**Eddie: **Loren!

**The sound of Eddie's voice got me stopped and no matter how hard I tried, somehow I couldn't resist turning around. I have no idea, why but I did. All I am sure of is that I did not control my actions. It was like he is a magnet and I am being pulled towards him. I slowly turned around to face him and the moment our eyes locked, Eddie and I approached each other to continue our heated make-out session but yet again I stepped away as quickly as I could. I am not a cheater. **

**Loren:** We can't do this. I'm married, this is not right.

**Eddie:** Just shut up and kiss me!

**For a brief moment both of us were just staring, but before anything else could've been done, Eddie's lips already covered mine and pulled me towards his chest. I finally reacted by wrapping both of my arms around his neck and tilting my head I allowed him to deepen our passionate-yet-still-sweet kiss. **

**I know that I shouldn't have stopped walking, I know that I shouldn't have turned around, but I just couldn't help myself. What is it about this man that is so damn hard for me to resist? I figured that it would be pointless for me to start wondering about this right now, therefore I quickly got it out of my mind and we continued kissing like there was no tomorrow.**

* * *

**That would be the new chapter. What do you think? Did you like it? Should I go on or should I stop? What do you want to happen next?**

**Have a nice morning, afternoon, evening or night!**

**Love,**

**~Bridget.**


End file.
